Bruxish (Pokémon)
|} Bruxish (Japanese: ハギギシリ Hagigishiri) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Bruxish is a fish-like Pokémon covered in colorful scales and fins. The front of its body is light blue with large, dark purple lips. Its mouth is full of sharp teeth. The upper half of its body is mostly light purple, while the lower half is mostly yellow. The purple portion of its body is dotted with light blue spots. The yellow underside extends up around its eyes, which are light purple with light blue pupils. Its eyelids are dark purple with long, light blue eyelashes. Its fins are all dark purple, light blue, or a combination of the two colors: the pectoral fins are mostly dark purple with a short line blue line along the bottom, the dorsal fin is light blue, the ventral fin is dark purple, and the tail fin is dark purple with a light blue, heart-shaped marking in the middle. On top of its head is an protuberance with a dark purple bulb at the tip. The bulb is able to open like a flower, which reveals a light blue orb in the center. This Pokémon buries itself on the seafloor, leaving only the growth on its head exposed. By emitting a low level of psychic power, it serves as radar to detect prey. It grinds down its prey, including and , with its strong teeth before eating them. Additionally, the protuberance can emit a strong psychic power. Opponents bathed in this power are stricken with terrible headaches and fall unconscious. When emitting this power, Bruxish grinds its teeth. This sound is enough to send nearby Pokémon fleeing immediately. In the Alola region, lifeguards allow this Pokémon to remain in their area to prevent other, dangerous Water types from gathering.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/bruxish/ Bruxish is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move by leveling up. In the anime Major appearances A Bruxish appeared in The Island Whisperer!, where it used its power to trap a near a rock formation in the sea. It then left the scene after Olivia and her scared it away with . Minor appearances Bruxish debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where hooked one up while fishing. Pokédex entries and type. When the appendage on its head radiates psychic power, it gives off the sound of grinding teeth.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bruxish debuts in PASM15, where one attacked Professor Kukui's yacht. Faba has a Bruxish that first appeared in PASM24. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , , and , Secluded Shore (Fishing)}} , , and (Fishing)}} |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia Origin Bruxish may be based on , the state fish of Hawaii. It may also be based on different . Its colorful pattern resembles some styles of stereotypical . Its suggests it is also related to . Name origin Bruxish may be a combination of '' and fish. Hagigishiri may derive from some combination of 歯 ha (tooth), カワハギ kawahagi ( ), ぎっしり gisshiri (densely packed), and 歯軋り hagishiri ( ). In other languages , , , and |fr=Denticrisse|frmeaning=From , , or a pun on |es=Bruxish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Knirfish|demeaning=From and fish |it=Bruxish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치갈기 Chigalgi|komeaning=From , and |zh_cmn=磨牙彩皮魚 / 磨牙彩皮鱼 Móyácǎipíyú|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=磨牙彩皮魚 Mòhngàhchóipèihyú|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Браксиш Braksish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Knirfish es:Bruxish fr:Denticrisse it:Bruxish ja:ハギギシリ zh:磨牙彩皮鱼